Gumi's Love Line
by XxTooCutexX
Summary: This girl wakes up into a world she never saw before. She hangs with her two friends Rin and Len, later on she finally wakes up from her childish ways. Seeing everything for the way it is, she falls in love with this boy named Gumo she start's to hang with him. Sooner or later her freind Rin realizes it is a love string being pulled by Gumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

This girl wakes up into a world she never saw before, a life full of love. She hangs with her two friends Rin and Len, later on she finally wakes up from her childish ways. Seeing everything for the way it is, she falls in love with this boy named Gumo she start's to hang with him. Sooner or later she confesses being turned down her friend Len cheered her up. Sooner or later her friend Rin realizes whats going it's a love string being pulled by Gumi. So she Rin is there to support the two guys after Gumi, Gumo and Len. Rated M!

_**Len: **Len is a nice guy who is always there for Gumi. Which he secretly has a crush on her, hiding his feelings. But when he see's how Gumo is, he starts to show his feelings towards her. Trying to win the competition of winning Gumi's heart, he kissed her more than once. And does not realizes he is making a harder decision on Gumi._

_Len has short blonde hair but in a small pony tail, while some of the hair sticks up. With blue eye's, He is pretty tall about 5'9 feet. He always wear his school tie really loose, and has one pants sleeve rolled up almost to his knee, And he rolls up his shirt sleeves._

_**Gumo: **Gumo is a play boy, which means he's a guy that likes to play with girls feelings and sometimes with their bodies. When he realizes Gumi he had the urge to play with her, later on when she confesses he turned her down. Because he just wanted to play with her, later on he realizes he actually had feelings for her. And he try's to win the competition against Len to win Gumi's Heart. He has also kissed Gumi more than once, giving her a harder decision of who she should love._

_Gumo has short dark green hair that hangs down. He also has dark green eye's, and he is a pretty tall guy, about 6 feet. He doesnt button his school shirt and wears a orange shirt under it , he doesnt even wear the school tie. He rolls up his school shirt sleeves._

_**Gumi: **Gumi was always a bit childish, her parents died when she was only twelve. Ever since she would never want to move from that house. Rin and Len were rich kids, so there parents paid the bills and stuff for Gumi's house. Gumi soon wakes up a more mature, and realizes all the love that goes on around she falls in love with Gumo. Until she was turned down, ever since Gumo and Len been giving her a hard decision on who she would love._

_Gumi has short light green with two fangs and has a red band on her head. Gumi also has golden eye's, and her height is only 5 feet. She always wears her school clothe right. And she actually has a chest size, which is a D cup._

_**Ren: **Ren is a childish girl who looks up to Gumi, when she realizes whats going on she helps the two guys get closer to Gumi. Whenever they get too close she always thinks about calling them, but whenever she's not there they actually have sex. Ren calls herself the love master which she is, she is also Lens sister._

_Ren has four white hair clips, she has two on each side, and she puts her hair in a white ribbon. She also has blue eye's and wears her school outfit in the right way. Her height is about 4'8, and her chest size is a C cup._


	2. Red

_Gumi woke up with the feeling of water pouring down her head, she jumped out of her school desk. "What the heck Ren!" She then snatched her bottle of water from Ren "I hope you two are done playing games cause we gotta" There stood Len at the class room door._

_She picked up her bag off of the side of her desk, she then walked over to Len at the door, she was a bit shorter than him she was up to his shoulders. She then grabbed Len's cheek and started to pull "Stop trying to act so cool" She smiled and giggled as she looked up at Len. Ren then grabbed onto Gumi pulling them all down to hit the ground on accident._

_They all started to laugh, Le n then got up and helped both of them get on their feet. Gumi then took off her school shoes and put on her own when she got the door. She then realized a happy couple walk past the school door, Gumi just smiled looking at them walk past._

_All of a sudden she saw a hand waving infront of her face "Hello, earth to Gumi!" Gumi looked up to see Len's face. Len then stood back up as he and Ren walked out the door "Bye, Gumi see ya tomorrow" Gumi then grabbed her bag as she put it on her shoulder, Len and Ren were already out of sight._

_Gumi then walked out the door, and started to walk herself home. She then remembered she needed to buy some groceries. When Gumi got to the store she pulled out her list of food to get. The first thing on her list was a box of curry, she then started to search the aisle with curry._

_When she found the box it was on the highest shelf she then started to reach on her tippy toes to get it. But she still couldn't reach, all of a sudden she saw a hand pick up the same curry box. She turned to her right side to see who it was, All she could see was a boy with,_ _short dark green hair that hangs down. He also has dark green eye's, and he is a pretty tall guy, about 6 feet. He doesn't button his school shirt and wears a orange shirt under it , he doesn't even wear the school tie. And he rolls up his school shirt sleeves._

_He then handed Gumi the box of curry as he smiled "Is this what you need?" Gumi then blushed looking at him she then snatched the box and turned her back towards him. He was leaning on the food shelf as he smiled he then opened his eye's "Is that Kuromasto High outfit?" he looked at her skirt and shirt as he thought it was kinda familiar._

"_Y-e-s" As her face face turning red she couldn't bare to look at him. "I thought so, I'm from that school too" He just smiled as he started to touch her light green hair. Gumi then turned around "Well it was nice meeting you, but I gotta go pick out the carrots" She covered her mouth and then started to walk away in the direction his back was facing. "Oh yeah, by the way what's your name?" The boy then turned around to face Gumi as she walked way. "G-g-g-Gumi!" Gumi stuttered out of shyness trying to be brave._

"_Well, Gumi my name is Gumo, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow" Gumo than smiled before he walked. Gumi than let go of her breath and her heart started to slow, than she wondered "Could It be, that I have a crush on him" she then went along to finish getting her groceries._

_Once she finished shopping she went home, when she got home she put up the groceries. She then took off her shoes and walked up the stairs feeling a little sleepy. When she got to her room she closed the door by leaning on it with her back. She dropped her bag and then fell on her bed, feeling sleepy she slowly closed her eye's and fell asleep. Without any dinner._

_**Next Morning**_

_Gumi moving and mumbling, she then heard the sound of her alarm clock going off of the sound beep beep. Gumi used her foot to cut off the alarm, she then sat up as she lifted her head off the bed. Looking at her notes on the wall she just remembered everything she had to do. Gumi then jumped out of the bed grabbing her school outfit off the desk, she was in a rush. So she just took off her clothe on the way down the stair. When she got to the kitchen she then put on some toast as she was slipping on her socks._

_She then walked past the bathroom to get her shoes, as she looked at the mirror her hair was a huge frizz out mess. She then grabbed her emergency comb off of the sink and combed her hair. By the time she was done her toast was ready, she then grabbed her toast stuffing it in her mouth as she put on her and ran out the door._

"_How could I forget all the things I gotta do, what was I thinking" She then froze as she was on the side of the street. "Crap, Len has the papers!" She then ran the opposite way she was heading. By the time she made it too the mansion, she was done with her toast. She then rang the door bell and waited a few seconds, Ren then came running to the door "Gumi, your here to get the papers, there upstairs on Len's desk" Ren was walking away from the door to finish her breakfast._

_Gumi then walked up the stairs, when she made it too the door it already opened. She then looked up to see Len having a towel hang on his waist as he used the other to rub his blonde hair. Gumi's face turned red, she then looked towards the ground. "Uh, is there something wrong?" Len just looked at her as he smirked._

" _Why are you walking out your room like that!" Gumi's face completely turned red as she looked at Len. "But, we would always take a bath together, you, me, and Ren" Len smiled as he then walked into the hall. Gumi walked over to Len "Stupid, we only did that when we were kids!" She was pullig on Len's cheek as hard "And don't you ever mention that again!" Len started to walk down the stairs and turned around "Huh" and had that face when somebodies not even listening._

"_Huh" Gumi sighted as she gave up "never mind Len sama" she then walked into Lens room, which was like one of the biggest rooms in the house, and it also had a closet that was like another room in his room with clothe all over the place, He also had a cool bathroom that was also big, one quarter as big as his room._

_Gumi walked over to his drawer near his bed, she grabbed her paper's but also got a look at something shiny in the desk._

_**I'm stopping here cause I love you! :p **_

_**-XxTooCutexX**_


End file.
